


I'll Let You Violate Me

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: A visit from a past lover to return some tools turns into so much more than a quick, impersonal drop by.





	I'll Let You Violate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this couple was previously in a relationship so one another's limits and boundaries are known to them. Always be sure to discuss risky behavior and confirm boundaries and be safe. As always, this is fantasy so safe sex isn't of concern. If it bothers you, pretend STIs do not exist in this universe. 
> 
> Happy Reading!!

"Can I stop by and drop off these tools like we discussed last week?" reads the text that just chimed through to me. I find it funny how polite you sound. I reply with a simple, "Sure. The door will be open." and leave it at that. A few minutes later I hear the front door open and shut. Followed by, "Where are you?" I come out into the living room and try to act like seeing you doesn't affect me. Fuck but you look amazing. Your hair's fluffed up, like you've run your hands through it, and your jaw is covered in a bit of scruff. Mmm...all I can think about is how good your beard always felt when you would eat me out. The way you just went for it, holding nothing back. How much I loved the tenderness of the whisker burn on my thighs and pussy when you were done and in the days to follow. I realize I have missed everything you've been saying. Oops! You act like you don't notice and I try to focus. 

The conversation is short. I'm mainly relaying the info so I've not got much to add. You turn towards the door and I step forward, thinking you are turning around to leave. Instead you lock the door and circle back to face me. We're practically nose to nose. I move to step away but you grab my arm and pull me closer instead. My heart's about to beat out of my chest and before I can begin to overthink this, you close that last space between us and kiss my mouth. It's not some chaste or sweet kiss either. It's a full blown, five alarm fire, panty soaking kiss. Your lips are firm and insistent, your tongue is bold and demanding as you refuse to let me back away or slow down. You don't stop or let up as you continue to dominate me. With sure hands pulling me tightly against you, my senses are reeling. I'm struggling to remember why this is a bad idea but my thoughts are scrambled and it feels SO good. A hand on my hip secures me. There's no getting away anymore and I don't know why I ever wanted to. Pressed close, nimble fingers find my hard nipples, rolling and pulling in the most exquisitely painful way, causing me to gasp into your mouth before your tongue fills mine. I try to suck on it but I'm wonderfully overwhelmed from all the directions you're taking me in and not quick enough. Maybe that was your plan all along. Deep kisses switch to short, hard kisses filled with force and teeth. Until my head is swimming and there's no independent action, only reaction. I feel tipsy and am thankful for your strong hold on me. 

You pull away and I feel disoriented. I try to focus, regroup when suddenly your hot mouth is against the side of my neck. A shiver cuts sharply through me and the feelings that flow from that simple point of contact defy description. My eyes immediately close as I helplessly sink into the feeling and I'm completely at your mercy. I don't understand why this happens but I love it. I feel lethargic and couldn't make you stop if I wanted to but why oh why would I ever want you to stop? All I can do is quiver and quake as anything and everything falls away. All that's left is the hope that this incredible loop of sensory overload never stops. Your mouth kissing, teasing, licking and biting my neck. The feel of your teeth, your lips, your beard, your breath, each send wave after wave of uncontrollable tremors and spasms throughout my body. Nothing but pure sensation and want exist inside the white noise that fills my head. Then it's gone. I'm confused and achey but I still feel so good, almost drugged in the way I have to struggle to try to focus. I can hear you saying something but it's fuzzy and indistinct. I try again to shake it away and I start to slowly feel like I'm surfacing. "You alright?" I hear you ask. I think to myself, "You stopped for THAT?" but even feeling as hazy as I do I still realize how bitchy that sounds even if I don't mean it to be. I settle for a simple, "I'm awesome." and I am.

You move us to the bedroom and it takes a minute with how out of it I still feel but we make it. Some how on the very short trip I've managed to lose my shirt and my camisole. You are a very busy man, aren't you? You cup my breasts through the lace of my bra from where you are pressed behind me. I gasp and arch into the touch as you continually pull, pinch and twist my nipples, the rough texture of the lace cups adding to the sweet discomfort. I can feel the ridge of your erection pressed against the crack of my ass. I WANT IT. I reach behind to rest my hands on your hips and try to think. That's when you choose to spin me around to face you. I step into your space and we're kissing hard and hot again. You don't even hesitate as you take a lace cup in each hand and jerk, completely ripping it to the band. Holy fuck! I feel like one solid touch and I could cum on the spot. Your clothes need to come off NOW! Your shirt is gone and I sigh as my bare breasts are pressed to the hot skin of your chest. The contact is electric but my impatience doesn't allow long for enjoyment. I want you naked, totally and completely naked. Not a stitch of clothing on you. The blue work pants are in a heap on the floor, I take a moment to appreciate how tightly the black cotton of your briefs show off every line of your body. I reach out before you remove them to enjoy the feel of cupping your hard cock and the swell of your balls through the super soft material. I love the feel of you filling my hand. I stroke and squeeze your balls firmly before tugging on them and then return to carefully peeling the cotton from your body exposing you in all of your mouth watering glory.

I drop down and lean forward. Unable to resist taking a taste, quickly swiping my tongue across the head and it's not enough. How could it be? I move so my angle is better and you know exactly what I want. I want it all. I am leaning to take you into my mouth and you meet me halfway. There's something about the act of you feeding your hard cock into my mouth that flips a switch inside of me. Feeling the weight of your cock on my tongue, filling my mouth, slipping deeper until you hit the back of my throat, nothing else does it for me like this does every single time without fail. I pull away but not to leave just to adjust the angle a bit more. I'm no where near done with you yet. 

I bob my head back down and feel you sliding your hands into my hair. You gather it back so you have a better view of your cock sliding between my lips and deep into my mouth. You are momentarily satisfied when you have my hair back and a handful tightly anchored at the base of my skull, helping control my movements. But it doesn't last for either one of us. I grip your right hip, pulling you closer and slip my left hand around the back of your upper thigh right where your leg and bum meet to help hold you to me. As if you are going anywhere but right where you are. This time as you bump the back of my throat, I don't let you pull back. I hold you to me and you know what to do. As I press deeper into you, pulling you closer by your hips, you slowly push forward while pulling my head towards you. It only takes a moment of pressure before there's a familiar "pop" and your cock slips impossibly deeper and into my throat. My nose presses into your closely cropped pubes and lower belly. As much as I love it, it's been too long and I immediately gag hard repeatedly. I love the sharp gasp it wrenches from you and how you don't ease the pressure of holding me close and making me adjust, work through it. I try to calm my body's natural reaction to having a large object crammed where it really shouldn't be. After a couple more beats and gags, you ease up and I slip back, draw a quick breath and immediately take you back down. We do it all again, I gag hard again but there's no denying the thrill that's racing through my veins. I love everything about this. The control from you, the lack of control for me. The reaction from you makes my pussy ache but that'll have to wait because hands down, nothing compares to sucking your cock and you fucking my throat. Your breathing is picking up as I work through the urge to push you back. Finally, I'm allowed another breath and we get into a rhythm and the continual pressure of my gag reflex subsides and you smoothly slip deep every thrust. Blood rushes in my ears as I savor the way you fill my mouth, my throat and encourage me to please you. The tight grip in my hair and firm pressure bracing the back of my neck never eases. The sound of your rapid breathing, occasional gasps and steady stream of comments, "That's my girl", "Yeah, baby, take it all the way down.", "That's it, you know how to work through it.", and "Stay on it. Stay down." make me wish I could focus enough to get myself off while you fuck into my throat. Tears are streaming from my eyes and there's a heavy ache starting in my jaw. I know it's going to be tender tomorrow but I don't want you to stop. Of course, that's exactly what you do, stop. Still using my hair to control my movements you pull me back and tell me to get onto the bed. 

Once on the bed, you hover above me resting between my open thighs, watching but not saying or doing anything. Still a bit dazed but craving more of your touch, I clear my throat and smart off with, "Confused about what happens next, hot shot?" You lash out lightening fast, my head snaps to the side from the firm, sharp slap. Just as quickly you surge forward and your mouth crashes into mine, fierce and overpowering. I'm elated with your response and it only gets better when I feel you gripping my jaw and then my throat. Fuck, yes! I gasp out, "Do it!" Your fingers tighten, your palm presses down firmly and you slam balls deep inside me. The pace you set is jarring. The sting from the slap, the exquisite tightness against my windpipe combined with the hammering of your hips has my world narrowed down to one thing only. I feel your grip beginning to ease and rasp out, "Losing your nerve?" That does the trick perfectly. Your grip turns to iron and sends me spinning head long into rapture and nothingness. 

It takes a moment before I register I missed something because you are no longer gripping my throat but you are chasing your own bliss with single minded ferocity. It's incredible to behold. "I won't break. Take what you need. Wanna see you cum, baby. TAKE IT!" Somehow you kick it up even more. The final slam of your hips scoots me up the bed before you grab my shoulder tightly, holding so deep it hurts beautifully as you tremble all over and shout out your climax.

Catching our breath isn't as easy as it sounds. Who knew? I feel you tracing the light handprint on my cheek. Uh-oh! You're going to get weird. I say it, "Don't go getting weird on me. I wanted it and loved it. Don't be weird." I feel you chuckle, "I'm not getting weird. You sure it's okay?" I turn to my side so I can look you in the eyes. "Hey, seriously, I'm golden. Wouldn't change a thing. No boundaries were violated....just my body and I loved it!" I watch the tension leave you and that's what I wanted. "So when can I look forward to you violating me again?" I say with a salacious smile.


End file.
